


On the Rocks

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something glitters amidst the leaves on the ground.</p><p>Scene from 4.11 <i>The Hunter's Heart</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rocks

Something glitters amidst the leaves on the ground, catching Arthur’s attention as the rest of his party fans out, searching for their no doubt wounded prey. Curious, he steps closer and stares down, wondering what shiny object could be found in the forest -

The gold ring, so familiar, makes Arthur stop cold, even as he kneels down.

The ring is warm in his fingers, despite the chill in the air, as though it has been resting against skin and not dead leaves. He holds it in the palm of his gloved hand, his crossbow falling forgotten from his other hand. His mind races with questions and memories.

 _How did it get here -_

 _Arthur pulls out a small box that holds every item he has that belonged to his mother -_

 _Did_ she _come this way -_

 _He picks the ring out from the other effects -_

 _Did_ she _throw it away -_

 _Merlin beams over the ring, declares it perfect -_

 _Did_ she _hate him -_

 _Her eyes are full of joy and laughter as she pulls back from her impulsive embrace -_

It all washes over him, everything Arthur has slowly been burying ever since he banished _her_ from Camelot. Merlin has tried to keep her memory alive, no matter how harshly Arthur comes down on him for it. More than once he’s caught Merlin staring at the kerchiefs that she gave to him just a few months ago at Yule, his eyes filled with longing and suffering.

Arthur has resolutely thought of her as little as possible, determined to put her from his mind, his heart. She betrayed him, betrayed him and Merlin both. She chose Lancelot over them, and yet Merlin, ever contrary, refuses to hold it against her.

Now it all comes back. He _loves_ her, loves her every bit as much as he loves Merlin, just as Merlin loves her as much as he loves Arthur. He bites his lip against the agony that crashes through him and looks up. Unfortunately, his gaze lands on Merlin, who stands just a few feet away, his face utterly ashen and his eyes riveted on Arthur’s hand. He too has seen the ring, and the shimmer of unshed tears offers Arthur no relief.

Suddenly, he is aware of his surroundings again. The knights and guards are still milling about through the trees, and he hears Mithian calling to him just behind him. Arthur has tried so hard since she came to enjoy her company, and indeed he has, for she is a lovely young lady. She is beautiful, kind, witty, and understands the burdens on his shoulders, being the sole heir to her own kingdom. He has told himself over and over that spending his life with her would be no hardship, and indeed would be a pleasure. He might even grow to care for her deeply, given enough time.

Now, Arthur looks at the ring in his hand and every assurance, every excuse he has fed himself since the day he banished _her_ from Camelot crumbles to naught but ashes.

“My lord?” Mithian asks yet again, her voice full of confusion and concern, but Arthur still can’t bring himself to look at her as he pushes himself back to his feet.

“There will be no more hunting today,” he mutters. Then he turns and strides off, leaving Merlin and Mithian to stand in the clearing alone. His horse waits for him and he leaps onto the animal’s back. He doesn’t wait for any of the guards or knights to accompany him as he turns his horse toward Camelot.

He doesn’t let go of the ring the entire time, and his mind focuses on a single word, hope, prayer.

 _Guinevere._


End file.
